Divination
by Cosmic Lucky
Summary: Kamina believed that his life was destined to be short. It seems that the heavens had other plans for him. Multi-chapter AU. Kamina-centric. Rated T for touchy subject matter.


It was around 2:00 AM, January 1st, and Dad got to start the New Year without me.

I'd like to say I warned him, warned everyone I knew, about what I intended to do; but I've always known one thing about myself, and that is that I find it too damn hard to bring people down. So, each and every time anyone pissed me off or made me do something I didn't wanna do, I know that my face went behind my heart's back and laughed it off. I think I've only truly laughed twice.

Was I unhappy? Hell yes. In fact, I'm sure one of the two doctors in our small town would've had me diagnosed clinically depressed or worse; that is, had he been able to tear down my great wall. Even now, as I clumsily drove my old clunker of a motorbike over bumpy grass and dirt, my chest was all clenched up. The world made me itch.

But did I hate my family and friends? Hell no. My dad was awesome, and my life would've been close to perfect if I had been anyone but me. I was a natural lady-killer and I got close to people, male or female, easily; girls fell all over the fake me, and I was able to meet and befriend all sorts of people. I was pretty popular due to my ability to "make anyone smile."

Even though I was wearing a pretty thick jacket, I found myself shuddering. The thought of home weakened me even more, and I thought of Dad again. He was a tough guy by design, but what if even he couldn't handle Mom _and _me disappearing suddenly? I didn't want to think about it, but it was like I was being forced to.

I think Dad was the one I made happiest by existing, even though before I had left home last night, I told myself that someone like him should be able to be happy by himself. Was that really true?

I rolled my sputtering bike to a stop just before the lip of a cliff, my cliff, and removed the key. I had intended by this action for it to be silent, aside from the sound of wind in trees of course, but I still heard the chirping of crickets in spite of my desires. I sighed and stepped dangerously close to the edge and looked beyond.

There were boulders and hard, red dirt below, but I already knew that. I had been here before, many times. How _lucky_ it was, I thought, that I would be born and raised near a place so rich with nature.

Still, I was at an obscene height and I felt my stomach drop, and it threw me off-center a bit. I staggered back to safety. That was when I heard a little kid's voice, belonging to a boy who was probably no more than 11 or 12 years old.

"You gonna jump?" He asked me. I could still hardly make out where his voice was coming from, and I was whipping my head to and fro. "That would be a waste."

His voice solidified, and the boy was standing right in front of me. He had onyx eyes and messy black hair, and even messier clothes. I barely saw him walk up. I blamed that on the late hour.

"I was actually gonna speed my bike off the cliff and stay on it until it lands and explodes," I answered, giving a small lopsided grin despite myself. "More flashy." I nodded in conclusion.

"Still a waste," he tutted. "You're only 18."

Uh, how did he know my age, exactly? This kid was getting creepier by the second. "You don't know anything about me," I began defensively. And then I paused thoughtfully. "Well, beside my age." I sighed then. Even though I had hidden my plans so well, was I still going to be lectured about suicide? And by a 12-year-old, at that? It all made me want to let out a laugh, a real one.

"Maybe not much else, but I do know that there are a lot of people who you would be killing too," he said mildly. My heart seized –_ damn it._ Dad.

"Like her." He raised his right hand out flat, seeming to ignore the stunned gasp I gave. Above his palm, I could see an image of someone I barely recognized, but she had obviously been crying her eyes out and her short bright scarlet hair was a sticking-up mess. Through my shock, I couldn't help but note that her hair looked like a fire that had gone out of control. Didn't I go to school with her a little while ago?

"Who the… _What _the hell are you?" I demanded. Was I hallucinating? Was this my brain's last-ditch attempt at saying _don't do it?_

I had changed my mind – I wouldn't wait for him to talk again; I wouldn't give any more power to this illusion. Instead, I just judo-chopped the image to try to make it go away, and then I raced for my bike, revving it up as fast as I could. I backed myself up about 50 feet, and then hit the gas. Oddly, even though the roar of the engine should've been plugging my ears, I still heard what sounded like a frustrated sigh.

I zipped off the edge, and put an end to my miserable life.

As I fell, things seemed to happen in slow-motion as I clearly heard a voice. It boomed around me, it almost felt like it was touching me, and it made me wonder if the whole hemisphere could hear it. My whole body went clammy; it was one of the most powerful things I had ever experienced.

"_I know exactly who you are. You are Kamina of Terra, and I will not allow you to die until you have fulfilled your destiny!"_

My head was pounding painfully, and then I heard an explosion and everything fell into blackness. My consciousness dimmed until it was nonexistent.


End file.
